Wild, Silent & Ticklish?
by Zaltanna
Summary: Describing her boyfriend as ticklish would never have occurred to Haruhi when she started dating him, but ticklish didn't register on the meter until that one afternoon when the twins left a fake craft feather laying on the table. -HaruhixMori- -ONESHOT- -FLUFF-


_So this is my first HaruhixMori. I love reading these two. To be honest I can't see Haruhi with Tamaki, and I also can't see her with high school Huni. Anyway, I hope you like it. _

_**Dedicated to**__: Ivy over on quotev. She was my first follower on the site and my first reviewer. So this is her gift. I hope she likes it. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters. They are owned by Bisco Hatori._

* * *

Describing her boyfriend as ticklish would never have occurred to Haruhi when she started dating him, and even when they were still friends she had never thought the silent gentle man would be ticklish. She would describe him by many other adjectives over their friendship and subsequent relationship but ticklish didn't register on the meter until that one afternoon when the twins left a fake craft feather laying on the table.

The Host Club was finished serving customers for the day and Haruhi stayed after to clean up the room. The twins had left immediately after saying they had to help their mother with a project of hers, yet she hadn't missed the smirk that spread its way across their faces. She just knew the project they were working on was meant for her, and even though she was dating Mori that didn't stop them from continuing to squeeze her into the cute outfits their mother made for her clothing line.

Getting the twins to help clean up the club room at the end of the day had been slow progress, and that day had been one of those the twins felt the need that their 'project' couldn't wait, so as normal she was left to clean up the club room with Kyouya. With Mori having skipped the Host Club that day to go to Kendo practice, staying behind to clean helped Haruhi to stay busy. She no longer complained or grumbled about lack of help as keeping busy was better for her than doing nothing. Although Kyouya helped her out so she wasn't the only one doing everything.

Haruhi heard the door open and knew who it was without needing to look up. Mori's footsteps were light and long as his 6 foot frame walked towards the back of the room where Haruhi was putting paperwork into folders for Kyouya. Stopping at her side he kissed the side of her head, as she gave a smile. She found his small shows of affection more romantic and true then Tamaki's or the Twins's loud and big shows. They had always made her walk the other way then make her feel happy.

Handing Kyouya his folder the Shadow King excused himself and left. He knew the days Mori skipped the Host Club for Kendo were the days Haruhi and him spent time together as a couple. They rarely got to spend time together at school as the Host Club customers didn't know they were dating, at least a good majority of them didn't, and Tamaki and the Twins kept her occupied even after the club was over for the day. Kyouya, unlike the twins, saw Haruhi as a dear friend and seeing her happy was the only thing that mattered. If Mori-sempai made her happy then he approved, and he had to admit that Mori was the one he hoped would win Haruhi's heart.

Once Kyouya had left Haruhi turned around with a heartfelt smile on her face. Wrapping one arm around her boyfriend's waist she entwined her fingers in his and reached up to kiss him sweetly. Mori returned her kiss, laying his free hand on her head and holding her close. He had never believed that she would say yes when he asked her to go out with him. He had never believed that it was even possible that she might like him. How wrong he was, and he was truly glad that she was his, she made him happy, the happy that, according to his cousin, everyone wished for him to have.

Haruhi had always cared for her silent sempai in her own way, and preferred him over the three trouble makers in the club. Her life was all about order and saneness, Mori was both plus safety, comfort and loyalty. The things her father had looked for when he had given his approval to Mori to date his daughter, unbeknownst to her though. She hadn't expected Mori to gather the courage to ask her out, with the way she had unknowingly rejected other's that had asked her out, as was common to her. Yet he had outright asked her and she hadn't taken it any other way, but what he meant.

Mori sat Haruhi on the table and ran his hand through her hair, kissing the side of her head again. Haruhi gave a light blush, and a smile as she placed her free hand behind her to keep her balance. It brushed a soft plush object, and she wrapped her hand around it. The smile on her face turning into a grin as she realized what it was, she kissed Mori on his neck just below his ear as she brought the feather up and around to tickle the back of his neck.

His mind preoccupied with how happy she made him he didn't realize what she was doing until he felt her lips on his neck, a gesture she had only done once before that had ended with her blushing madly in embarrassment. He felt a tingly feeling deep down in his abdomen when she kissed him and he was pulling away to look at her when he felt a fluffy object touch the back of his neck. He clenched his hand and let a small shiver go down his spine as he felt the tickle.

A grin was plastered on Haruhi's face as she felt Mori stiffen a little bit and shiver. Bringing the feather around she tickled his chin, and this time saw him look down at her, wondering why she insisted on tickling him. Haruhi giggled, dragging the feather over his nose.

The silent man looked down at his girlfriend doing his hardest to keep from chuckling, as he felt the feather prickle his nose, and he wigged his nose to stop a sneeze. He felt it again drag underneath his chin and move to his neck. It didn't stop as Haruhi moved it back and forth. Mori closed his eyes and knew it was useless to continue resisting the feather that Haruhi was using to torture him.

She heard it as a low rumble at first until she saw the smile that graced his face and the rumble turned into a chuckle. Haruhi grinned, continuing to tickle him with the feather as she found out she loved his chuckle and wanted to hear it some more. Having had her fun she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his nose.

"Why Mori-senpai I didn't know you were ticklish."

Her boyfriends eye's looked off to the side, "…I'm not."

Haruhi grinned giving him a chaste kiss. Mori was lying, but she knew the truth. She had never known him to be ticklish. He was talkative and flirtatious when tired, but not ticklish. Yet a feather had changed all that. She didn't question why it was there, she was just glad she had discovered that her boyfriend was in fact ticklish.

* * *

_Fin_

_What did you think? I like to keep Mori the Mori we all love, cause really he's just not Mori if he isn't quiet and all sexy. So I had fun with him and tickling him. I hope I kept Haruhi in character as well. I honestly don't take her as the type to do personal displays of affection in public too often, so I hope that bit was alright. _

_Please review._

_Zaltanna_


End file.
